Chegou a Hora
by deiamartins
Summary: Fic feita pra um desafio proprosto no fórum GSR. Deveria contar o que aconteceu após o beijo que Sara deu em Grissom.


Título: Chegou a hora

**Título:** Chegou a hora

**Autora:** Andréia Martins (deiamcsi)  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Nota :** Os personagens não me pertencem somente à história.

Fazia um ano que Sara havia deixado Las Vegas e ido para São Francisco aceitar uma oferta para lesionar física na UCLA. Tinha deixando Vegas por não agüentar mais àquela violência que convivia todos os dias, queria deixar tudo para trás, porém a única ligação de Vegas que não queria deixar era o homem que conquistou seu coração há nove anos.

Ela lembra que após ter beijado Grissom em pleno laboratório e deixado com a recepcionista uma carta para ser entregue a ele. Foi para o apartamento deles e lá encontrou um alegre Hank. Seria a última vez que o veria. Chorou ao acariciar o cão e lembrar de todo o tempo que passaram juntos, ela, ele e Grissom. Estava pegando suas roupas e colocando-as em uma mala quando ouvi aquela voz tão familiar. Era Grissom entrando, literalmente desesperado no quarto. Os dois não trocaram uma só palavra, somente se beijaram e se amaram. Ela explicou mais detalhadamente seus motivos, que Grissom compreendeu sem contestar.

Porém quando estavam no aeroporto, nos segundos finais para ela embarcar ele a lançou um olhar triste, aquele olhar a matou por dentro. Sabia que Grissom entendia seus motivos, mas não queria que ele pensasse que ela também estava o deixando. Não, ela nunca faria isso. Grissom era o seu conforto nas horas de angustias, sua alegria, sua vida. Ela deixou bem claro que a relação deles não acabaria, nunca acabaria, tanto que ela nesse um ano não deixou de ligar para ele um dia se quer ou e se comunicar pela internet. Porém, nenhuma ligação matava a saudade de abraçá-lo, sentir o cheiro dele, a pele, as mãos, os beijos.

Em Las Vegas, Grissom se transformou completamente em um ano. Todos viam que ele não tinha mais aquela motivação em uma cena de crime. Muitas vezes Brass teve que intervir quando Grissom perdia a paciência com algum suspeito. Definitivamente a falta dela estava o afetando.

Grissom há muito tempo sentia todo o peso dos crimes daquela cidade. Ele, assim como Sara, também já havia se esgotado e naquela semana que antecedia o Natal, Grissom tomou uma decisão que ia mudar sua vida, ele esperava que para a melhor.

Caminhava para a sala de Ecklie com uma carta em mãos. Bateu duas vezes na porta e pediu licença para entrar. O administrador do laboratório consentiu e fez um gesto para ele se sentar em uma cadeira, enquanto ele terminava de falar em uma ligação. Após alguns minutos, Ecklie finalmente desligou o telefone.

- Pois não, Grissom? O que deseja? – Disse com a arrogância de sempre.

- Ecklie, estou aqui para entregar minha carta de demissão – Grissom estendeu a carta para entregá-lo.

Primeiramente Ecklie ficou sem reação, mas logo após se ajeitou na cadeira e temperou a garganta.

- Então, resolveu ir embora?

Grissom podia jurar que sentiu um tom irônico nessa pergunta. Ele balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Trabalho há 23 anos como perito. Chega uma hora que você cansa e se esgota.

- Mas duvido que seja só isso – Dessa vez Ecklie estava mesmo ironizando.

- Sim, você sabe que sim. A Sara também faz parte dessa decisão. Estou indo para São Francisco. Aceitei a oferta de trabalho que sempre me ofereceram na universidade. Começo semestre que vem. Enfim, aqui está a carta e pode deixar que no final do turno avisarei o restante da equipe sobre a minha decisão. Ficarei até o final da semana e depois disso vou embora – Grissom se levantou e estendeu sua mão para Ecklie que fez o mesmo.

- Boa sorte, Grissom. Espero realmente que seja feliz na sua nova vida – Ecklie disse tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- Obrigado, Ecklie. Serei sim feliz. Com licença – Grissom saiu da sala.

No final do turno, Grissom fez o que prometera a Ecklie, comunicou a todos sua partida. É claro que todos ficaram tristes, porém não havia nada para fazer. A semana passou rápida e havia chegado à hora de Grissom deixar finalmente o laboratório. Ele abraçou cada um dos seus colegas e deu, também a cada, um conselho e um agradecimento.

- Grissom?

- Sim, Cath.

- Você está indo atrás da Sara, não é?

- Sim – Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ela não sabe que você está indo, né? – Dessa vez quem perguntou foi o mais jovem da equipe, Greg.

- Não, vou fazer uma surpresa.

O rosto de Nick se iluminou – Então, vocês vão voltar aqui para nós visitar?

- Eu vou convencer a Sara a vir para cá, mas para nos casarmos. E vocês serão nossos convidados de honra.

- Se ela não aceitar vir para cá, nos vamos para lá! – Disse Warrick.

Grissom concordou e deu um último adeus a todos.

Era véspera de Natal, precisamente era 21h e naquele momento no aeroporto de São Francisco ele não encontrava nenhum táxi. Ficou aguardando e aguardando até que finalmente apareceu um. Mas, como explicara o motorista, horas antes do Natal as ruas da cidade paravam pelo número excessivo de carros cada um tentando chegar a alguma ceia de Natal.  
- O senhor não tem como pegar um atalho?

- Já estou no atalho e estamos a 20 minutos do local que o senhor quer chegar.

- 20 minutos? Então, pegue aqui – Grissom pagou o valor da corrida, saiu do carro, pegou sua mala no porta-malas e foi caminhando, quase que correndo para a direção da casa de Sara.

Ele estava com um papel em mãos que ali continha o endereço e número da casa. _81,82,83,84..._ Ele ia checando cada casa. _90! É aqui._ – Pensou ele a chegar finalmente na casa dela. Sentia seu coração indo para a boca, de tão nervoso que estava. Finalmente depois de um ano de separação os dois iam se rever, se abraçar, se beijar.

Toc toc toc

Grissom bateu na porta.

Sara estava tentando ligar para Grissom. Precisava desesperadamente falar com ele. Era véspera de Natal e seria a primeira vez desde que começaram a namorar que não passavam juntos. Estava quase chorando quando ouviu a porta bater. Ela estranhou _quem está batendo essa hora?_ Relutando um pouco ela foi até a porta e abriu somente um pouco a porta, mas somente aquele pouco foi o suficiente para encontrar um par de olhos azuis. Ela não estava acreditando no que via em sua frente. Abriu toda a porta e algumas lágrimas que estavam quase se derramando quando não estava conseguindo ligar, finalmente puderam rolar.

- Feliz Natal – Grissom disse também emocionado.

Aquele era definitivamente o melhor presente que já ganhara. Foi impossível os dois ficarem mais tempo separados. Abraçaram-se fortemente e se beijaram, tentando matar toda a saudade possível.

- Eu vim para ficar com você. Pra sempre.

- Não acredito você saiu do lab.? – Sara disse espantada.

- Sim! Está na hora de eu ser feliz. E isso é só ao seu lado...

Sara nunca imaginou que ficaria feliz em ouvir que Grissom havia se demitido, porém os dois sabiam que aquele trabalho estava os sufocando.

- Vou repetir algo que li naquela carta que você me deixou, lembra?

Ela balançou a cabeça e lembrou como foi difícil escrever seu adeus.

- Sara? – ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e a beijou levemente – Eu te amo e sempre te amarei.

**FIM**


End file.
